


Level of Importance

by Jeniouis



Series: The Lives We're Given verse [4]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (2011), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Elliot, Alpha Olivia, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Good Father!Howard, Gunplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self Confidence Issues, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>It’s hard to believe, bimbo, when things like this keep happening.</em>" Howard said and it was like saying those words broke something inside of him, making him realize the weight of everything that had happened to him that night and he tried desperately to hold back his falling tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level of Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/gifts).



> This is set three years after the events in [The Lives We're Given](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1253551) and a little insight into where the story is leading to, character wise. Also, Tony calls his birth sire, Antonio, Dad, in English.
> 
> Written for a friend and I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall in the hospital looking for their next victim. The first time they met Howard Stark was seven years ago when he was brought to the hospital after a vicious attack and the poor thing became an all too common case during the years, to the point they knew him and his son, Antonio, extremely well, personally even.

They walk into Howard’s assigned hospital room to find the omega fully dressed and seconds from walking out the door.

“Hey, Liv, El, how are you guys? I haven’t seen you in a few months.” He said casually with a smile as if a group of thugs hadn’t disabled his state of the art security system—that Howard created himself—and broke into his home to brutally assault him just hours before.

“We’re fine Howard but where do you think you’re going?” Olivia asked with a disapproving look.

“Relax guys, I let them do a rape kit and now I’m almost late for a meeting.” He said as he grabbed his suitcase.

“Howard, you have to give a statement. You know that.” Elliot said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking out the door. “Don’t make us call Tony.”

Howard groaned and looked at his wrist watch, “I really can’t miss this meeting. I swear the nurse took everything off me that you'll need, probably more. I’ll drop by the station later today, I promise.” Olivia nodded understandingly as she pulled her phone out her pocket knowing that Howard was feeding her a load of crap. “Oh come on! You two know Tonio practically lives in safe-mode. Fine, come by my SI office at around noon. I’ll buy you guy’s lunch.”

“No, we’ll be fine. You just better be there Howard.” Elliot warned lightheartedly.

“I will, I promise.” The omega said as threw a wave over his shoulder and walked out.

“You’re still calling Tony right?” Elliot said.

“Of course” Olivia replied as she finished typing in the number and pressed the dial button.

~

Howard looked at the clock in his office, it was eleven-forty. He had too much work that couldn’t be halted for the retelling of something as trivial as a bunch of horny teenagers who wanted to get one off—that’s the story he was going with anyway. He got up to tell Pepper, his secretary, that he would be occupied until three but when he walked into the lobby, Tonio and Pepper were standing there chatting with Olivia and Elliot.

“Pàpà” Tonio said walking over to him when he saw his father leave his office, “Hey, Liv and El called me. Mi hanno detto che qualcosa è accaduto la scorsa notte.” Of course they did, the traitors.

“Tonio, Non c'era niente.” Howard said calmly as he flashed the detectives a scolding glare.

 _“They said you were gang raped in the house last night. Where was Jarvis or Dad? The team? Someone should have been there with you. Please tell me you at least called màmà.”_  Tonio said growing more and more anxious with every word.

“ _Jarvis had a family emergency; Antonio was working; Maria is in Spain for the rest of the month and I wasn’t going to bother anyone over something this—”_

 _“Don’t say trivial, pàpà. Your safety is extremely important.”_  Tony said sadly and Howard sighed as he looked up at Tonio, wondering when his bimbo outgrew him.  _“You could have called me; you can always call me. You know that, right?”_  Tony asked.

Howard nodded.  _“But you’re in college now Tonio. I didn’t want to bother you. You need to study._  And I was, am, perfectly fine so if you excuse me I have a ton of work to do-” Howard said switching to English on the futile attempt to weasel out of dealing with this.

“No dad, I want them to catch these bastards so you’re going to give them the statement.” Tonio interrupted with an edge of dominance in his voice.

“Don’t get dominating with me; I’m the one who raised you.” Howard halfheartedly reprimanded though he really didn’t care. It was in his son’s meta nature to become dominating when he felt an omega was in danger and Howard understood that.

Tonio sighed sharply because he too knew that Howard understood his meta nature but he still sincerely said, “Mi dispiace, pàpà.”

Howard smiled and patted his cheek, then sighed and motioned for the detectives to follow him into his office. He sat in his office chair and Tonio sat on the desk beside him while the detectives sat across from them in the chairs in front of the desk.

“Just start from the beginning Howard, you know how this works.” Olivia said with a sympathetic smile as she pulled a tape recorder out her pocket. Howard did know how this worked; he had done it too many times.

“Okay, fine. At around two this morning, I heard some noises downstairs while in was in my home office. I thought it was weird because no one should have been in the house other than me so I went downstairs to check it out.” Tonio groaned and gave Howard a look. “I wasn’t going to call the Avengers because of a strange noise, Tonio. Anyway, I walked downstairs and there were five boys, in my living room stuffing things in a bag. They looked young, like mid to late teens. They were all dressed in black and had flashlights and guns in their hands. I had made the mistake of turning on the lights when I came downstairs and they all jumped and pointed their guns towards me.”

Howard paused to settle him emotion so he wouldn’t get upset and do something weak like cry. Had he been in any of his older houses, he would have pulled the event off the security cameras and avoided this all together.

“Before I could do anything, another kid came up behind me and pushed me to the floor. I had smelled him but I didn’t have enough time to react. They tied a piece of cloth around my mouth and tied my hand behind my back and four of them went back to their looting while one stood by me to stand guard. Which was fine because they were just taking stuff I could easily buy again but the alpha who was standing by me knelt down to my level and started rubbing my cheek. I flinched and kicked at him but he caught my ankle with one hand and shoved his other hand in my pants and…" Howard took a deep breath. "He fondled me until I started to get…wet.”

Howard paused again, taking a deep, long breath. Tonio reached over and grabbed his hand because even though Howard stayed stoic and nonchalant Tonio could still smell his distress through his scent.

“Va bene ora pàpà, sei sicuro.” Tonio reassured him quietly. Howard nodded; glad his son was there and continued.

“When the other boys smelled me, they stopped what they were doing and walked over to us while the alpha pulled my pants off and pulled me down on my back. They took turns…and they slapped me and…called me 'whore' and 'slut' during it. And each of them ejaculated inside of me."

Howard shuddered from the memory, "And one of the sick bastards pushed something inside…” Howard started trembling and crossed his legs. “I don't know what he used, my head was turned but it…cut me and I started bleeding. I’m guessing it was his gun.” He could see Tonio flush with anger out the corner of his eye." One of the other boys took out his phone and taped it, mocking me the whole time. And when the bastard was done with his little show he played it back in my face so I could see." Howard paused and forcing his expression to stay stoic, blank. "When they finished and went back to their looting, I grabbed a knife I had hidden under the couch cushion and stabbed the fucker that used his gun on me in the thigh; I was aiming for his dick. And if you catch them, I’m going to try again.” Howard said honestly with venom in his voice.

“I’ll probably let you.” Elliot said, just as sincere. Olivia gave him a look but she didn’t seem to object.

"I think I nicked an artery because he started bleeding profusely so they scrambled out of there and even left the stuff they meant to take. And then I called you guys and the officers who got there first sent me to the hospital."

"Did you see what the boys looked like?" Olivia asked. Howard shook his head.

"I didn’t get a good look at any of them, only saw that they were all white and three of them were alphas, the other two betas. They were all pretty tall and around the same height, about six feet." Howard said as he slumped back in his chair, disappointed in himself for not being able to give them a better description of the assholes.

“Thank you Howard. I know this was hard. Is there anything else you remember?” Olivia asked. Howard sighed and started nervously tapping his foot on the floor wondering if he should tell them about the last part or to just take it as an idle threat.

“When I stabbed that bastard, he told they were going to come back and make me regret it but I don’t think-”

WHAT!” Tonio said, shocked, “And you were going to just let that go.”

“No Tonio, bimbo, I was, um…” Howard trailed off because he knew Tonio was right; had the detectives not come early or called his son, Howard wouldn't have never did anything about it.

“Oh, Howard.” Olivia said as she pinched her brow. “We’re done with the crime scene but we are not going to allow you to go back home, especially by yourself.”

“You can stay with me in my apartment in Cambridge until Jarvis or màmà gets back.”

“That would be perfect especially with it being out of town. We’re going to send a couple of patrol cars to keep watch.” Elliot said, mostly to Tonio, as he and Olivia stood up.

“Thank you so much El and Liv.” Tonio said before they walked out and whoa did Howard just miss something, when did he agree to any of this.

“ _I can't just leave town for three weeks. I have a company to run, you’re company Tonio._ ”

“ _I don’t care. You_ ** _are_** _moving in with me!_ ” Tonio demandingly growled sending some pheromones Howard’s way. The aggressiveness sent a shiver through Howard’s spine as it would any omega but he knew his bimbo didn’t mean to scare him. The alpha quickly backtracked. “ _Oh my God, papa, I am so, so sorry. I’m just scared for you safety. They hurt you, really bad and…_ ”

Howard stood up and hugged him, resting Tonio's head on his chest so his boy could hear his purring; he knew it would calm Tonio down, Howard hated to see him worried, it reminded him too much about their time in the Slavery.

“ _It’s alright bimbo, its okay. I’m sorry for being stubborn._ ” Howard said and he kissed Tonio’s forehead.

“ _I’m calling màmà and telling her what happened._ ” Tonio said and Howard froze.

“ _But Tonio that will worry her._ ”

“ _She’ll want to know that happened to_ _her_ _omega._ ” Howard knew that and if he would be honest, he wanted her to know. Not having his alpha near while all this was happening made it all so much worse and he missed her so much.

“ _She’ll come home, you know she will and this conference is a good opportunity for her._ ”

“ _Papa, you’re more important than that. I hope you realize that one day. I’m having a hard time getting Steve to realize that too._ ” Howard sighed shakily and held Tonio more closely.

“ _It’s hard to believe, bimbo, when things like this keep happening.”_  Howard said and it was like saying those words broke something inside of him, making him realize the weight of everything that had happened to him that night and he tried desperately to hold back his falling tears. “ _They raped me. In my own home. And I was just a lone omega against five alphas so there was no way I could fight them so I didn’t even try. I just took it. I said everything they told me to say. And I did everything they told me to do until it was over. It’s hard to believe I matter when I'm so weak I can't stop someone from just stripping my dignity away so easily._ ”

Tonio stood up and hugged his dad tightly. " _Pàpà, you are not weak. You are the strongest person I know; I swear. I wish you could see yourself as everyone else sees you._ " Tonio said with so much hurt in his voice and Howard took a deep breath.

He wished he could see it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno detto che qualcosa è accaduto la scorsa notte. — They told me something happened last night.
> 
> Non c'era niente— It was nothing.
> 
> Mi dispiace— I’m sorry.
> 
> Va bene ora, sei sicuro— It’s okay now daddy, you’re safe.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
